Sunrise
by Caraoke-Cherry
Summary: Morning Walk through the grounds of Hogwarts. Songfic.


**Sunrise**

_Sunrise, Sunrise,_

Monday again. Getting up again. Going to class again.

_Looks like morning in your eyes,_

Unwillingly I rock myself out of bed and get dressed. Halfway asleep – everything an automatism. I hardly notice how I leave my room to wander around the house. My nose leads me and my empty stomach downstairs, the seductive smell of fresh coffee welcomes me. I greet my friends discontentedly, sit down next to them and reach out for the mug of reviving black liquid.

_But the clock held 9:15 for hours..._

With a loud bang the doors swung open and I looked up from my newspapers. I already wanted to start complaining about that noisiness on a Monday morning, but then I saw who entered.

Suddenly I was wide awake, and time stood still. Just for a second. It was that one magic moment, when you enter the room and look all over the place, I tend to imagine, that your eyes get caught by mine and I feel like I'm burning inside. Imagination...

_Sunrise, Sunrise,_

It feels like the first warm and feathery touches of the rising sun on bare skin.

_Couldn't tempt us if it tried,_

Leading me into temptation, making me imagine, what it would be like to have those fiery eyes close to mine. How it would feel to touch this cold and offish face with my warm hands, to feel his freezing hands brush trough my hair. He leaves. I follow. Down into the dungeons, where there's my first and favourite lesson on Mondays. I wait in front of the room, until the other students show up. The lesson passes quickly... Way to fast...

_'Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone._

So many lessons. So many hours spent, sitting around thinking of him. I've been sitting around the library all day, now the overprotective but bored voice of the librarian tries to shoo me away. So I leave. I wander around the place again, heading slowly towards the Griffindor tower. I quickly pass the portrait of the fat lady and the common room, I almost run up the stairs towards the bedroom. So tired. I manage to get undressed before I fall asleep, thinking of him... Dreaming of him...

_And I said  
Hooo, hooo, hooo  
To you _

No sun falls into the dark chamber, but still I wake up early. I get dressed, a white chemise, black shoes, black robes – the same as always. Moaning I look on the dark grandfather clock and let a sigh drip from my mouth. It's not even breakfast time. I pass the door, lock my rooms and leave the dungeons, heading towards the Lake.

_Surprise, Surprise,_

I leave the school building, longing for the cold touch of the fierce October wind. Dreaming, I slender around the grounds and my feet carry me where they like to go. My sleepy head has not yet started to work independently, so I'm even able to enjoy the singing of the larks. Between some bushes and old trees I notice the dark and quiet surface of the lake and saw some animal moving away from me. Quite a big animal, wasn't it? I can hardly imagine an animal of that size wandering around the grounds. So I follow it.

_Couldn't find it in your eyes,_

It runs, it must have noticed me, so I speed up my steps. No, this isn't an animal. It's some student, strolling around the lake, when he should still be in bed, he surely didn't just get up, did he? I start to run. Along the bushes, towards the edge of the woods. I caught up to him, he must be somewhere, I can't hear his steps any more. I turn towards the lake and the rising sun shines with an intensity that I cant see a thing for a moment. Then my eyes relax, and I see...

_But I'm sure it's written all over my face._

A willows branch is hanging into the lake. The warm light of the morning sun cannot completely shine through it and throws it's shadows onto the lakes shore. There is some movement, a slender, but feminine body moves elegantly around the tree. It comes close, but I still can't figure out who it is. I only recognize the beautiful soft curves of that silhouette, which is illuminated from behind by the caressing light of the sun. She comes closer and slides down, taking a seat on a branch quite close to where he stands and lets her bare feet hang into the water.

"Good morning, Professor Snape", he can hear her silent and loving tone.

_Surprise, Surprise,_

That voice, that loving tone, that soft smile, which he notices in her voice. He has heard it before, that sound burned itself into his heart, the first time she spoke. A rush of fire flows through his cold body and lets him tremble inside. Taking all his powers, he answered, in a tone as harsh and cold as possible. "Miss Granger, what are you doing out here at such an unearthly hour?" Damn it, it didn't sound half as authoritarian as usual.

_Never something I could hide,_

That innocent smile on her face sends hot and cold shivers down his spine, while he eyeballs her. She's wearing her pyjamas, if it is actually allowed to call it like that. It looked more like a negligee, a almost see-through white silk top and matching panties. "Well, I was looking for someone, Sir.", she said, and the look upon her beautiful face turned from innocence to desire in an instant. Water splashes up as she jumps down into the lake.

_When I see we made it through another day._

She can't be serious! The lake is said to be colder than ice and she was only wearing this white whiff of cloth! It seems like an eternity passes, before I see her beautiful head arise from the cold water again. Slowly she walks towards the shore, her soaking wet body showing up, her clothes not hiding anything. "You know very well, that the curfew is still on, Miss Granger. So how about taking 10 points from Griffindor?", I say, trying to ignore her unveiled and desirable Body. She starts to walk of towards the old willow at the shore.

_And I said  
Hooo, hooo, hooo  
To you _

Shivering, but trying not to show the cold, I give him one last glance and turn around, heading towards the big willow tree. I know that his eyes watch my moves, just how I wanted it. The silk pyjamas I got from Ginny stick to my skin and reveal everything. I hear footsteps, he follows me.

The cold wind touches my body and my nipples erect. Smiling, I turn around.

_And now the night will throw its cover down_

Just for one short moment, I see desire enlighten his eyes. "I think you're right. There is surely no one here, but the two of us, Sir.", I say in a devote tone, bowing my head but throwing a fiery glance up at him. Of course I know, that there is nobody out in the grounds by now, nobody but him. I often watched him taking a stroll around the grounds in the early morning, sitting by the shore and watching the sun rise. That's why I came down here, just to have some time alone with him. And there he is, following me into the shadows of the morning sun.

Hmmm, on me again

He sighs. "Miss Granger, I've told you before, that I don't want to be alone with you!" he says in a resigning tone. Now it is me to sigh. "But why, Sir?" I ask, knowing he hates me for being such a know-all. I know he hates, when people ask stupid questions, but I need to know why he won't even spend one hour alone with me. "Because I can't and I won't!" he answers coolly. I feel the wind lay its ice-cold hand around my pounding heart. "I see", I mutter, "I see...". Moving backwards I stumble over the roots of the willow.

_Ohh and if I'm right it's the only way to bring me back._

I stumble. Air rushes. I feel how my feet lose ground. In that second I look up at him, see that he's coming closer. I close my eyes and prepare for the impact, it feels like an eternity of falling. I notice two roots crashing into my hips on both sides of my body and tense up. I long for my breath and get hit by a wave of unknown scent. Herbs, coffee and some woody smell, combined into an irresistible fragrance. I open my eyes and see two rounds of the color of onyx, framed by silky black hair, stare down at me. His hands on my hips, he pulls me up, leans my shivering body against the old willow. He puts his hands on both sides of my head, his robes streaking my body, he stares me in the eyes. "I can't" His face is coming closer.

"I can't..." he murmurs just before his cold lips encounter mine.

_Hooo, hooo, hooo_

_To you_

What am I doing? Didn't I just say that I can't? But that scent of hers, lavender and rosemary, made me weak. I take my hand from the tree, twist one of her mahogany-colored curls in my finger and pass the distance between us with one short step. I lean closer, pushing her body against the stem, she entwines her arms around my neck. I push her hair aside, lean down to kiss her neck and leave a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone. I breathe in luxuriously to degust the exquisite flavor of her skin. I hear her sigh as I lightly bite into her throat. "Severus...", That name never sounded better in my ears. She moves her hands beneath my cloak and pinches her nails into my back. I detach myself from her and look into her hungry eyes. "I won", she says smilingly, "and I want more."

_Hooo, hooo, hooo_

_To you_

Hunger! That's what I feel, now that I got him where I wanted him to be. Why did he stop kissing me, it feels to good to let him go. I lean forward, move his hair aside and nibble on his throat. I draw circles on his neck, his skin is my canvas, my tongue is my brush. "Hermione...". Hearing him say my name sends waves of lust through my body. But with one step backwards he leaves me shivering. I see him trying to regain his countenance. "I think you could use some detention, Miss Granger, don't you?" he says with that cold voice again, making me scared to death. Could he change his mind that easily? I stare at him, I see how he examines my body and as he looks into my eyes with that feverish look on his face I understand. "Of course, Sir." I answer shyly. I face him licking my lips and notice that he's trembling. "Eight O'Clock then, Miss Granger." he says with his harsh voice. He leans forward and brings his lips very close to her ears. "Don't be late!", he whispers, turns and walks off as fast as possible. I smile. I think I may start to like detention...

* * *

So this was my first song/fanfiction ever. If you liked it, tell me, if you didn't screw you!3

Disclaimer: All characters of the Harry Pooter Universe bekong to J.K. Rowling. The _lyrics_ are from Norah Jones' Sunrise. I don't own anything, nor do I make money with this story.

PS: If someone finds mistakes, he may keep them.33


End file.
